Truth or Dare
by ToriLily
Summary: 'Ello guvner! Join me, Tori, and the entire gang from The Last Airbender and Legend of Korra for a crazy Truth or Dare night. Don't hesitate to read the best dang Truth or Dare fic this dang website's ever seen!
1. Chapter 1

# ToD #  
Hey sexy people ;) It's Tori here! I was inspired by another author to write a truth or dare fic! If you don't know what that is, its a fanfic where you put what you want any character from The Last Airbender or Legend of Korra to do or say in the reviews. For example:  
*From ToriLily* - Truth: Ask Aang who he hates the most out of the Gaang *From ToriLily* - Dare: Make Zuko lick the wall See how it works? I'll probably make some up for the first chapter if no one sends in requests (which will probably happen). So, I'm gonna shut up now, and let you read on! 


	2. Chapter 2

# ToD 1 #  
Me: 'Ello guvners! Welcome to Truth or Dare with Tori and every single person from The Last Airbender and Legend of Korra! So, let's read the first request!  
*Truth* Asami, out of Sokka, Zuko and Aang who would you marry?  
*Dare* Bolin play gay chicken with Sokka

Asami: Uh, I have no idea. Not Aang, he's only like 7...  
Aang: *annoyed* 12!  
Asami: Oh, sorry! Sokka's kinda goofy.. .  
Sokka: *annoyed* Excuse me Miss Sato, just cos you're rich doesn't mean you can insult everyone!  
Toph: She's just being truthful Sokka Sokka: *super annoyed* Unbelievable! Of course you guys don't agree with Toph and Asami, right? Everyone: *quiet murmurs agreeing with Asami and Toph*  
Sokka: *Slumps sadly into a pillow*  
Me: Umm, okay? While Sokka recovers, Asami, what's your answer?  
Asami: Zuko, I guess, even though I hate firebenders Zuko and Iroh II: *annoyed* What's wrong with firebenders?  
Asami: *glaring at Mako* I don't wanna talk about it *awkward silence*  
Me: *breaking the silence* Uh, so, onto our dare! Bolin, Sokka, are you ready?  
Bolin and Sokka: *sad* No...  
Me: Good! Now, let the gay chickyness...BEGIN!  
Bolin: *awkwardly moves hand slowly along Sokka's thigh*  
Everyone: *watching in suspense*  
Sokka: *trying not to die*  
Me: *being the pervert that I am and strangely enjoying this*  
Suki: *killing Bolin in her mind*  
Sokka: *screams* Oh my gosh! What do you think you're doing? That was horrible!  
Bolin: *screams* I didn't want to do it *points at me* She made me do it!  
Me: Hey, I'm just playing the game. Now, for the next truth and dare!  
*Truth* Toph, who do you have a crush on?  
*Dare* Korra, go into the Avatar State and turn into Aang, so he can meet his younger self Katara: So, who's the guy of your dreams Toph? *to herself* I've been waiting so long for this moment!  
Toph: *relaxed* Hmm, probably Sokka, but I also have a small crush on Zuko... *earthbends a wall to block Mai's spikes and Suki's fan*  
Mai and Suki: *giving Toph the look of death*  
Me: *suspicious* Toph, you were relaxed. Why?  
Toph: I'm just telling the truth. The readers are gonna love it Me: I'm sure they will. Korra, your turn!  
Korra: *excited* I'm ready!  
Me: Okay, go ahead!  
Korra: *meditates and eyes start glowing*  
Korra: *Disappears in a flash of white*  
Spirit Aang: *steps out of the light*  
Aang: *amazed* I have a beard! Guys I have a beard!  
Spirit Aang: Oh yeah, I forgot how weird I was as a child Mako: What did you do to Korra? Where is she?  
Spirit Aang: *shrugs shoulders* I dunno Mako: *goes to cry in the corner*  
Asami: *annoyed that he cares about Korra so much*  
Iroh II: *annoyed that Asami cares about Mako*  
Me: Spirit Aang, not that we don't love you and your beard, can we have Korra back so Mako stops having a mental breakdown?  
Spirit Aang: *disappointed* Fine, whatever *disappears in a flash of light and Korra is back sitting on the floor*  
Mako: *runs up to her and hugs her*  
Me: Okay! Now for our final request!  
*Truth* Zuko, who's the hottest girl in the room *Dare* Aang, go up to random people in the street and show them your marble airbending trick Zuko: I-i don't really want to answer that...  
Me: DO IT OR I'LL TAKE AWAY THE VERY LITTLE HONOR YOU HAVE!  
Zuko: *scared* Okay then! Its either Suki, Asami or Katara...*gets attacked by Sokka, Iroh II and Aang*  
Mako: Iroh, why are you annoyed? Its not like you and Asami are a couple...  
Me: Shut up Mako! Don't ever insult Irosami, one of the most beautiful shippings since -  
Asami: That's enough Tori!  
Me: *under my breath* Party pooper. So Aang, it's your dare now!  
Aang: *excited* Okay! *pulls marbles from his pocket and runs out the door*  
Everyone: *runs to the window to see*  
Random civilian: *to Aang* Oh thank goodness, the Avatar! I've had my bending taken away recently-  
Everyone: *gives Amon the death stare*  
Random civilian: So, can you use your Avatar powers to restore my waterbending?  
Aang: No, but check this out! *marble trick*  
Random civilian: *walks off annoyed*  
Me: So guys, that sums up this chapter of Truth or Dare! Please review and say what dares you want everyone to do! Drive safe guys and -  
Ikki: You guys can send in dares and questions for Tori too!  
Me: Shh! They're not supposed to know Ikki! But seriously guys, send in dares and questions for me and the others. I promise to answer truthfully! Keep it clean cos this is only rated T-  
Toph: Cos Tori's a wuss Me: Shut up Toph! Please guys, just let me speak!  
Ty Lee: You're really determined in getting what you want. I admire that about you Me: Thank you! Bye dear readers and reviewers, if you want a next chapter, send in your questions and dares in your reviews!  
xxxxxxxx *!Bonus Round!*  
Korra: Hey guys, Tori doesn't know we're doing this! We've got a question for her!  
Me: *walks into the room* Hey guys, what goes on?  
Mako: *reading placards* Who's your ultimate cartoon crush?  
Me: I'm totally straight, but it has to be Suki Everyone else: *heartbroken*  
Suki: *sticks tongue out*  
Me: *grabs Suki and hugs her hard* I love you! You're amazing! Suki you're so pretty and tough and cool and-  
Jinora: *talking over Tori's fangirling* Bye guys! Oh and some romance advice, if you want a guy to like you, ride on a dragon, burn down his country and jump into a volcano! Works every time!  
Everyone: *gives Jinora a WTH look*  
xxxxxx That's the end of part 1 guys! You like it? You want more? Please review and send in truths and dares (hopefully not for me!)! Uh yeah. Just to let you know, the gorgeous Suki is recovering from the lack of blood going to her head and shoulders. Hmm, I wonder what could have caused that... 


End file.
